


Early morning call

by argonautic



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic
Summary: Jeremy's phone rings at whatthef*ck in the morning
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May, Sarah Frater/James May
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Early morning call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this isn't extremely resembling something that has already been written down by someone else... I've quickly scanned the J/J tag and haven't found anything, but please tell me if you've already read something way too similar. For the rest, it's another consequence of my J/J obsession.

"'llo"

“Jezza. It’s me.”

“I know it’s you. Who’s dead?”

“What?”

“James you’re calling me at 1:40 in the morning, please tell me it’s because someone has died…”

“No. I mean, maybe someone has, I don’t know.”

“James”

“I’m drunk.”

“I’ve figured it out… what happened?”, Jeremy asked, resigned to wake up, scrubbing his face as an alternative to wash it properly.

“Er… Sarah has left me.”

Suddenly, Jeremy turned well awake:

“Oh God James… is this serious?”

“Yep.”

Jeremy couldn’t help cracking out at James’s answer, but quickly chocked what he reckoned being an absolutely inappropriate reaction. James and Sarah had been together for… God knows how long, especially at this time in the morning, so it’s okay that James has rang you up, Jeremy kept repeating himself, it’s more than okay that James had decided to ring you up. So, stop laughing and show at least a bit of respect for his situation. Try to be sympathetic. And don’t yawn.

“James I’m so sorry… how did… I mean, if you’re willing to tell… you know, maybe it would help…”

“She said… I’m in love with you… She’s tired of me being in love with you…”

Uh-oh. If there was something like being more than awake, Jeremy was. Startled. Worried. Silent.

“Jeremy.”

“I’m here.”

“She’s right.”

*** Disconnection tone ***

**Author's Note:**

> Update: the rest of the story is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874250), if you want to know how it ends... Be aware, it's a 16 chapters - 17167 words fic.


End file.
